


La douleur exquise

by Kazeshizu



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Verse, Sad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeshizu/pseuds/Kazeshizu
Summary: Ruggie đã luôn nghĩ rằng, cậu và Leona có thể vượt qua rào cản định mệnh. Thế nhưng khoảnh khắc biết Leona có hôn ước với cô công nương kia, cậu hiểu rằng cậu chẳng thể làm gì.Ruggie muốn buông tay, nhưng Leona lại không cho phép điều ấy xảy ra.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar & Ruggie Bucchi, Leona Kingscholar / Ruggie Bucchi
Kudos: 26





	La douleur exquise

**Author's Note:**

> Đây là oneshot từ một chiếc fic dài ABO của LeonaRuggie mà tôi đã từng nghĩ ra, nhưng mà không biết liệu có cơ hội viết fic ấy ra hay không nên nhân dịp sinh nhật của Leona, tôi đã viết một đoạn R18 trong fic đó để chúc mừng.

Những giọt mồ hôi rơi xuống thấm ướt một mảng gối nằm. Hai bàn tay siết lấy tấm vải trải giường, Ruggie cắn chặt răng, bị động tiếp nhận từng cú thúc không ngừng tấn công vào bên trong cậu. 

Bên tai truyền đến tiếng thở dốc của người phía trên, vật ở sâu trong người cậu cũng ngày càng bành trướng, di chuyển thô bạo khắp các ngóc ngách như muốn tìm kiếm khoang sinh sản. Vì hành động ấu trĩ này của người kia mà một tia ý thức mơ hồ trỗi dậy giữa cơn kích tình khiến trong lòng Ruggie trào dâng cảm giác trào phúng.

Dường như nhận ra được suy nghĩ của cậu, Leona rời bàn tay vẫn đang vuốt ve dương vật của Ruggie lên phía trên, rồi chạm vào điểm nhỏ trên ngực cậu. Lúc mới đầu còn dịu dàng xoa nắn, nhưng chưa đến ba giây sau đó đã đột ngột nắm chặt.

“A!”

Toàn thân Ruggie run bật, ý thức lại một lần nữa như cọng dây bị cắt đứt, cổ họng do kêu gào suốt một thời gian dài trở nên khô rát, chỉ còn phát ra được vài tiếng rít rất khẽ.

“Đang nghĩ gì đấy?”

Leona vươn tay chạm vào một bên má của Ruggie. Xúc cảm lành lạnh khiến Ruggie dần lấy lại được một chút ý thức. Cậu mê man ngắm nhìn đôi mắt xanh thẳm của vị chúa tể của riêng cậu, khóe môi bất giác câu lên thành nụ cười dịu dàng mà đến chính cậu cũng không nhận ra.

Leona mở to mắt. Cỗ cảm xúc khó chịu khiến hắn từ lúc bắt đầu đã mạnh mẽ ra vào trong người cậu hệt như đã bị nụ cười nhợt nhạt ấy dập tắt. 

Leona nghiến răng, hàng lông mi mỏng dài hơi rủ xuống. Hắn rướn người về phía trước, dương vật cương cứng bên trong cơ thể cậu theo động tác của hắn như được đẩy sâu thêm một tầng. Nhưng bên trong của beta không thể tự tiết ra dịch vị làm trơn như omega, khiến việc đột ngột xâm chiến này của Leona chỉ tạo ra cảm giác đau đớn đến cho cả hai người.

Leona nhíu chặt mày, một tiếng rít bật ra từ kẽ răng. Ruggie cũng hít một hơi, mồ hôi ướt đẫm gương mặt cậu.

“H-ha…” Ruggie thở hổn hển, cơn đau này gần như đã kéo lại toàn bộ ý thức của cậu. Nụ cười trên gương mặt cũng dần chuyển từ dịu dàng mà trở thành trào phúng.

Leona lại nhíu mày.

Ruggie cười cười. Trong suốt buổi tối hôm nay, Leona thật sự đã nhíu mày nhiều đến mức cậu không thể nào đếm nổi. Nhưng mà cậu của hiện tại cũng không còn quan tâm đến tâm trạng của hắn như trước nữa.

“A-anh làm thế này không sợ người đó biết sao?”

Dù cho hai người đã làm tình với nhau rất nhiều lần, nhưng trước đây không như bây giờ, cậu cũng đã dứt khoát muốn mối quan hệ của cả hai trở về đúng vị trí của nó, nhưng người từng là trưởng nhà của cậu, và hiện tại còn là chủ nhân của cậu lại dường như chẳng hiểu điều ấy.

Đôi mắt màu xanh tối lại, Leona gầm một tiếng: “Câm miệng, Ruggie!!”

“Ha, dù em có không nói nhưng cũng đâu thay đổi… A…”

Lời đang nói nửa chừng của Ruggie bị cú thúc mạnh vào bên trong của Leona cắt đứt hoàn toàn. Ruggie không nhịn được ưỡn người, hai mắt trừng to nhìn trần nhà, cảm giác quay cuồng khiến bóng đèn phía trên cũng như đang lay động. Leona không nói bất kỳ một lời nào, nhưng hành động ra vào như sư tử đang tranh đoạt lãnh thổ đã đủ nói lên sự tức giận đang cuộn trào trong lòng hắn. Tên linh cẩu này không mở miệng thì còn tốt, vừa mở miệng đã chọc điên hắn rồi.

“A-anh Leona… Chậm lại… Đ-đừng… A….” 

Từng tiếng rên rỉ đứt quãng vang khắp căn phòng. Ruggie cảm thấy cả người cậu như không còn là của cậu nữa, ngoài việc hai tay vẫn siết chặt lấy tấm vải lanh lạnh lẽo bên dưới, cậu không còn biết được mình đang rơi vào tình trạng nào.

Bằng một cách rất mơ hồ, cậu như ngửi thấy một mùi hương thanh mát như cơn gió vờn quanh những tán cây cổ thụ dưới ánh chiều tà giữa thảo nguyên bạt ngàn. Khoảnh khắc ngửi thấy mùi hương ấy, nỗi đau âm ỉ trong lòng cậu cũng theo đó mà ngày một lan ra, cuối cùng nứt toác, máu tươi chảy ra không ngừng.

Ruggie nghĩ, có lẽ Leona thật sự đang rất tức giận nên mới không kiểm soát được tin tức tố như vậy. Nếu người nằm dưới thân hắn là một omega, hẳn là sớm đã không thể cử động được mà hãm sâu vào cơn kích tình này. Nhưng đáng tiếc là, một beta như cậu chỉ có thể ngửi thấy một mùi nhàn nhạt như vậy mà thôi.

Hai cánh tay của Leona như gọng kìm mà giữ chặt hai cánh mông căng tròn của cậu, thuận tiện cho việc tiến vào bên trong. Cả cơ thể cậu không ngừng ưỡn lên, cảm giác đau đớn như bị một thanh kiếm đâm xuyên qua người khiến cậu chỉ biết trợn mắt gào thét. Ý thức của cậu cũng theo đó mà lúc tỉnh táo lúc lại mơ hồ. 

Ánh mắt luôn khôn khéo mang theo ý cười của cậu lúc này lại như không có tiêu cự mà vô hồn nhìn hắn. Leona nghiến răng, sự khó chịu dâng trào đến mức khiến lồng ngực hắn như muốn nổ tung. Hắn đã nói rằng hắn sẽ có cách giải quyết hôn ước chết tiệt đó, nhưng mà tên này lại nhất quyết không chịu chờ hắn, thậm chí còn không ngừng nói những lời cực kỳ khó nghe khiến hắn chỉ muốn khóa miệng cậu lại rồi nhốt vào trong phòng, không để cậu ra ngoài lấy một bước, như vậy cậu sẽ không cần phải nghe thấy những điều không nên nghe, cũng không cần lại như không có chuyện gì mà bỏ mặc hắn.

Khoảnh khắc Ruggie nói lời chia tay, thậm chí còn cười rất tươi nói chúc phúc hắn, Leona chỉ muốn tiến lên xé toạc nụ cười giả tạo đó của cậu, sau đó bắt cậu không bao giờ được nói ra những lời vớ vẩn ấy.

Nhưng mà Leona đã chẳng làm như vậy, bởi hắn hiểu cậu đang sợ hãi điều gì, cũng bởi vì hiểu mà hắn mới cảm thấy vô cùng tức giận.

Thế giới này vận hành quá hỗn loạn, alpha đứng đầu hết thảy, omega là giống loài được ưu ái, còn beta chỉ là những con người bình thường luôn vùng vẫy tìm kiếm con đường của mình.

Ngay từ khi bắt đầu, Ruggie đã thừa biết một beta bình thường như cậu sao có thể sánh bước bên cạnh một alpha mạnh mẽ như Leona được. Cậu hiểu mối quan hệ giữa hai người hệt như đang cùng đi trên một sợi dây mảnh, đợi đến khi rơi xuống, thứ tiếp nhận họ không phải nệm bông êm ái, mà là hố sâu vạn trượng khiến con người ta bầm dập, máu chảy đầm đìa đến mức không thể đứng dậy được.

Cậu hiểu điều ấy nhưng vẫn đâm đầu vào, tự tạo ảo tưởng cho bản thân rằng cậu và người này thật sự có thể vượt qua rào cản định mệnh khắc nghiệt kia, nhưng khoảnh khắc cậu nghe nói Leona phải hứa hôn với một công nương omega khác, cậu biết đã đến lúc bản thân phải đối diện với sự thật.

Rằng hai người không còn là học sinh trong ký túc xá Savanaclaw năm đó nữa.

Dương vật của Leona vẫn khuấy đảo trong người Ruggie, mấy lần chạm vào tuyến tiền liệt khiến những lời rên rỉ không cách nào kiềm lại được mà bật thốt ra ngoài. Sau một hồi lần tìm, Leona cảm nhận được bản thân đã chạm đến một vị trí nào đó, mà Ruggie đang trong cơn mê man cũng ngay lập tức bừng tỉnh vào khoảnh khắc thứ đó của hắn chọc vào khoang sinh sản của cậu.

“A-anh Leona… K-không được…”

Leona đương nhiên không nghe lời Ruggie nói. Hắn đảo một vòng trước khoang sinh sản của cậu như tìm cách dễ nhất để tiến vào bên trong. Khoang sinh sản của beta không rộng mở như omega, lối vào vô cùng nhỏ, muốn tiến vào đương nhiên không dễ dàng.

Những giọt mồ từ trên trán Leona rơi xuống tấm vải trải giường. Hắn cúi người, khoảnh khắc dương vật đâm thẳng vào bên trong, hắn cũng há miệng, cắn chặt xuống phần gáy của Ruggie.

“K-khôngggg!!!”

Ruggie trợn mắt, gào lên một tiếng. Chất lỏng đặc sệt lành lạnh bắn hết vào trong cơ thể của cậu, hòa quyện với cảm giác đau đớn từ sau gáy truyền đến khiến cả người Ruggie như một con rối không thể cử động, chỉ có thể để mặc cho người kia bày bố.

Những chiếc răng nhọn của vị chúa tể cắn sâu vào phần gáy nhạy cảm của cậu linh cẩu, nhưng ngoài vết máu lăn dài từ nơi ấy kéo dọc xuống phần lưng và cảm giác đau đớn bủa vây lấy Ruggie, cậu biết chẳng có sự thay đổi gì xảy ra cả.

Một tia ý thức kéo cậu trở về, Ruggie bật cười chua chát, cậu còn có thể mong chờ gì cơ chứ.

Vật bên trong cậu sớm đã được kéo ra ngoài, nhưng Leona lại vẫn vùi sâu đầu vào hõm vai cậu, điên cuồng gặm nhấm phần cổ của cậu. Ruggie dùng tất cả sức lực còn sót lại mà vươn tay chạm nhẹ vào mái tóc bồng bềnh của người kia, đầu cũng bất giác ngả lên đầu người ấy.

“Anh thừa biết sẽ không có gì thay đổi mà…” Cậu cười nói, giọng điệu đã không còn sự trào phúng ban nãy mà chỉ còn sót lại sự mệt mỏi.

Leona vẫn không nhúc nhích.

Ruggie vỗ về sau đầu của hắn, “Lần này là lần cuối, sau này chúng ta đừng như vậy nữa.”

Ruggie vừa dứt lời, người kia cuối cùng cũng chịu nhúc nhích. Sau đó, cậu nghe thấy giọng nói trầm khàn mang theo sự ra lệnh vang lên.

“Ruggie, mày là người duy nhất mà tao chọn.” Leona kéo Ruggie ra trước mặt hắn, để hai người đối diện nhau rồi mới nói tiếp. “Mày chỉ cần biết rằng. Ngoài mày ra, Leona Kingscholar sẽ không lấy bất kỳ một người nào khác.”

Ruggie mở to mắt. Đôi mắt xanh ánh lên sự nghiêm túc ấy như hút lấy tất cả cảm xúc của cậu, từ những điều xấu xí nhất đến những ảo tưởng đơn thuần nhất.

Trong một khoảnh khắc, Ruggie thật sự đã nghĩ đến việc sẽ buông bỏ những suy nghĩ tiêu cực trong đầu của bản thân, những định kiến của xã hội, và cả định mệnh chết tiệt đang trêu ngươi hai người mà gật đầu đồng ý với lời mà hắn nói.

Nhưng cậu biết, cậu không thể kéo chân người này.

Ruggie cong khóe môi, cả đôi mắt lẫn miệng đều mang ý cười dịu dàng.

Rồi cậu nói: “Ừ.”

Để cậu sống trong giấc mộng này một đêm nay thôi cũng quá đủ rồi.

___

**La douleur exquise:** cảm giác đau đớn đến nghẹt thở vì mãi mãi không có được người ta thương. 


End file.
